


All day all night （下 ）

by R666v



Category: FOG[电竞]
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R666v/pseuds/R666v
Summary: 102、103章浴室清理梗扩写配合上篇食用更佳。情人节掉落，情人节快乐。
Relationships: 鱼食
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	All day all night （下 ）

时洛突然告白，余邃闷哼一声射在了时洛体内。  
精关失守。  
余邃脑子里首先想到这个词。  
高潮时，时洛大脑一片空白，本能一般紧紧环着余邃的脖颈，额头紧贴在余邃锁骨上低喘。  
时洛这副完全依赖的模样让余邃心都化了，把人抱紧的同时，也不由得感叹，小妖精这个称号倒是一点也没冤枉时洛。  
拥抱让两人紧密贴合，无限延长着事后的温存时刻，直到余邃缓缓动作，从时洛的身体中退出。  
精液顺着肠道缓慢下滑，逐渐积聚，又一点一点从密口渗出。  
这种失禁一般的怪异触感让时洛既尴尬又堂皇，他小声在余邃耳边说，“队长，好像要漏出来了…是不是被你玩坏了，嗯？”  
时洛的“嗯”尾音上挑，像是无知又清纯，又像是埋怨而撒娇。  
余邃更加舍不得放开他，问，“不舒服吗？带你去洗澡吧，宝宝。”

浴室里。  
时洛伪装成一个人形抱枕挂在余邃身上，任余邃的手指在身后动作，乖巧非常。  
密口周围褶皱被手指微微撑开，以便让残留的精液更顺畅流出。  
时洛从一开始就展现出了极高的配合度，这让余邃一再失控，温柔克制忘了个一干二净也就罢了，还在时洛第一次时就射在了里面。  
余渣男良心微痛，担心清理不干净时洛会生病，面对面肉贴肉地抱着还要让自己坐怀不乱，专注事后清理，做一个负责任的好老攻。  
水温适宜，温热的水流淋在时洛的肩背，沿着脊背顺流而下，滑过腰窝，最后流向股间。  
时洛享受着余邃的服务，在热水的蒸腾下格外惬意，喉咙里时不时发出几声轻哼。  
余邃的手指走过了水流经过的路线，停在了刚刚经历过性事，还在微微发红发热的那处。他轻揉着，试探着，怕弄痛时洛，又不得不下定决心，“洛洛，得洗干净。我要伸进去了，痛的话告诉我。”  
时洛闷头应了，心中呐喊余邃也太温柔了吧的声音大大降低了自己对于可能马上要挨操的警惕性。  
手指再次闯入，携带一些温热的水，余邃尽可能帮时洛放松，一点一点向深处探去。在差不多的深度轻微屈指，勾出最后一点。  
手指在肠道轻轻刮蹭让时洛痒到了骨子里，整个人在余邃怀里一抖，嗓子里是压抑不住的低吟。  
睡都睡了，没什么好客气的，时洛毫不犹豫伸手在余邃腰腹间虎摸着揩油，借用数腹肌的幼稚举动转移注意力。  
余邃了然怀中人的突然紧绷，将要退出的手指瞬时转了方向，本意清理的干净心思也变了色彩。

他精准摸上了方才探索出的敏感点，略微施力，不出意料听到时洛骤然变粗的喘息和感受到他的挣扎。  
时洛一口咬上了余邃肩膀，磨牙装狠道，“你要干嘛？”  
余邃手上不停，另一只手搭在人腰上扣紧，“别动，我回味一下。”  
时洛用头撞余邃，想要顶开正在耍流氓的余邃，想要摆脱正在耍流氓的手指，“不是吧，刚做完。不来了，真不来了哥，歇一会吧，要被你玩废了。”  
余邃忍住笑，低头吻住时洛，唇舌的进攻驳回了时洛的喋喋不休。时洛再次被余渣男吻乖在怀里，身后的手指也悄然增加到了两根。  
唇齿相交，余邃的用舌头模仿着性交的频率在时洛口腔中顶弄着。时洛被他吻得喘不上气来，喉咙里只能发出一些无谓的唔唔声，上下两张嘴都在遭受着余邃的侵犯，余邃的手指加快速度，重点照顾着那个敏感的小点，小时洛也被撩的昂扬起来。  
呻吟声混合着粗重的喘息，透过热水的雾气充斥了整个浴室，色气得不行。  
时洛脑海中浮现起每次爱抚过后被余邃婉拒的“有来有回”，不是没感觉，人家只是纯粹看不上这点隔靴搔痒的小打小闹。  
余邃最后轻吻了时洛的嘴唇，甚至还恋恋不舍地舔了一下才肯离开，一把握住时洛早就起了反应的下身，美名其曰，“队长帮你检查检查是不是真的废了。”  
这种事有过了第一回就都知道食髓知味。  
时洛“别一起来”的挣扎被余邃强势驳回，小时洛被余邃照顾得周到，身后也被扩张的仔细。快感瞬间击碎一切，时洛难耐地一口咬在余邃锁骨上，伸出手向余邃身下摸去。  
余邃不知道从哪里摸出来了套，单手拿着用嘴撕开后递给时洛，“帮我带，嗯？”  
时洛脸红的要滴血，一只手握住了那根早已坚硬滚烫的性器，一只手凭借本能操作。让小余邃先进去一个头部，再一撸到底，最后捏捏顶部的小凸起，排净空气。  
余邃性器的炙热勃发，安全套自带润滑的黏腻，浴室中只增不减的热度，让时洛觉得一阵阵发晕，爱情不止包括细水长流的温存，当然还有爆竹一般的热烈，他忍不住吞了吞口水，小声跟余邃说，“可以了，你进来吧。”  
都是带上万耳机比赛中听声辨位的职业选手，再小声的肯定也逃不出Whisper的耳朵。  
他把时洛翻了过去，让人撑在浴室的墙壁上，扶着时洛的腰，一点点把自己送了进去。  
刚做过的身体湿润而敏感，余邃只进了个头部就被时洛身体紧紧吸住，柔软都肠肉迫不及待地包裹上来，余邃轻轻挠着时洛的腰，咬他的耳朵，“小公狗，你咬得太紧了。”  
被一层层破开的感觉不太美妙，时洛还没回过神来，放松自己时还迷迷糊糊“啊”的一声应了余邃。  
余邃手臂横在时洛胸前，扣在他肩膀上，以一个牢固不容逃离丝毫的姿势紧密环绕着时洛。  
严丝合缝完全挺进后，再重重向前一顶。时洛几乎是同时忍不住嗓子里的呻吟，在惯性向前倾倒之前又被余邃紧紧扣回怀里。  
余邃舔舐着、轻咬着时洛的耳垂，空闲的那只手抚慰着小时洛，身下无间断地向里动作着，想进去得深一点，再深一点。  
时洛简直怀疑余邃要戳穿自己了。  
胯骨与臀瓣短暂分离，又重重相遇，啪、啪、啪的声响清脆无比。  
余邃全权掌控着时洛的快感和高潮，时洛扭过头来吻余邃，“哥，亲亲，亲亲我。啊...慢一点，太快了，呜，慢一点。”  
余邃有求必应，深深深吻时洛，下身放缓抽插频率，只顶着那一点仔细研磨。  
从前穿着衣服时，时洛常被余邃温柔得不行。现在衣服都脱光时，时洛又被他磨得不行。快感延绵持续，射精的冲动时有时无，似乎下一秒就要喷薄而出了，又骤然被余邃的温柔的动作拉回原点。  
时洛在高潮的边缘试探，用户体验忽上忽下，只能又跟余邃改口到，“要不...你还是凶一点，用力一点。”  
余邃“啧”了一声，手在时洛屁股上狠狠抓了两把，“快了你说凶，慢了又觉得不够爽。时神，这么难伺候的吗？”  
余邃说完又吻上去，断绝了时洛还嘴的可能。时洛报复性去夹余邃，换来余邃甩在臀瓣上的一巴掌。  
“想得美，没那么快射。”  
...  
余队就着站位带时崽开发了几个新姿势，最后尝试抱操时，敏感到极致的时洛在余邃的摆弄下猝不及防地射了。  
抱操没有打卡成功的余邃意犹未尽，看着明显被欺负哭了的小孩眼角还泛着红，到底还是温柔了下来，哄他，“叫老公，叫声老公就给你。”  
时洛像是抓到了救命稻草，几乎脱口而出，“老公。”  
顿了顿又小声，补了一句，“给我。”  
时洛如愿以偿。


End file.
